Kiss For Promise
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Setelah mendapatkan kedua belas tetes air mata Maria, seharusnya Takenomaru bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, pemuda itu kini mengalami kehampaan dan pertanyaan besar mengarah pada Nanao.


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, ini fic pertama vea di fandom ini.. Kalau dilihat-lihat, #$%^&**()(*^%$#!# kayaknya aneh banget ini cerita..

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss for Promise<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naki Shoujo No Tame No Pavane © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Kiss for Promise © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Takenomaru akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan dua belas tetes air mata Maria. Ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan kontraknya. Sekarang, ia sudah benar-benar sembuh dari penyakit parahnya yang sempat membuatnya terisolasi dulu.

Namun, meskipun begitu, pemuda berambut pirang ini merasakan kehampaan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang kurang dari dirinya.

Harta? Konyol! Ia menjadi seorang anak angkat di sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang musisi terkenal yang mendirikan sekolah musik di beberapa kota di Jepang.

Kepopuleran? Mustahil! Setelah diangkat menjadi keluarga Sagami, tentu saja Takenomaru populer di kalangan masyarakat, terutama penikmat musik. Lebih dari itu, ia pun pernah mengadakan konser tunggal. Tak heran rasanya jika pemuda itu sudah sangat terkenal.

Tampang? Itu jauh lebih konyol. Meskipun sempat menderita penyakit parah, lewat perjanjian kontrak, ia dianugerahi wajah yang tampan. Sangat tampan. Rambut pirangnya senantiasa berkilau keemasan. Pandangan mata merah _crymson_nya mampu mempesona siapapun juga. Belum lagi jika sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Hal itu menambah manis penampilannya.

Wanita? Bisa dibilang karena kepopulerannya, banyak wanita dan gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bahkan memiliki sebuah fans club tersendiri—saking terkenalnya. Namun, ia kurang tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu, rasanya tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua belas gadis yang sudah ia bunuh. Kecuali satu orang. Ya, satu orang. Gadis Maria pertamanya, Nanao Kaga.

Cinta? Mungkin itulah yang kurang dari dirinya. Ia memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena ia sejak kecil selalu terisolasi. Ia dijauhi. Dilecehkan. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Berkutik. Ataupun menghajar. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Menunduk. Dan pada akhirnya terbaring ke dalam lamunannya.

Takenomaru tertawa sesaat. Ia kembali teringat akan gadis maria pertamanya—Nanao Kaga. Ia terkadang bingung memikirkan apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat gadis berambut cokelat walnut panjang itu sangat mencintai dirinya bahkan hingga merelakan nyawanya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa harus berkorban sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk orang yang dicintai? Konyol sekali menurutnya.

Kluk! Takenomaru melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Ia kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Sesosok kelinci kecil berwarna cokelat dengan kalung pita yang melekat ditelinganya mirip dengan hiasan rambut Nanao Kaga.

Takenomaru terhentak sejenak. Ia kemudian tertegun sesaat kembali teringat akan Maria-nya yang pertama. Senyuman lembutnya. Lesung pipitnya. Rona merah di wajahnya. Kebaikannya. Semua itu seakan tak hilang dari pelupuk matanya. Bahkan ia masih ingat di malam setelah ia membunuh gadis itu, ia menyesal karena tak dulu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan gadis itu. Setidaknya menikmati malam romantis bersama pikirnya.

Kluk! Takenomaru kembali tersadar. Ia kemudian mengambil kelinci yang tampak sekarat itu dan lantas mengelus-elusnya. Kakinya terluka dan ia kemudian bergegas mengobati kelinci itu. Dengan lembut ia lantas memakaikan kelinci itu perban. Diraihnya perlahan kelinci itu, ditatapnya dengan lembut. Mata kelinci itu kembali mengingatkannya pada Nanao.

.

.

Seminggu sudah kelinci itu tinggal di kediaman Sagami. Takenomaru terlihat lebih ceria dengan kehadiran kelinci itu. Semua itu tak bukan dan tak lain karena kelinci itu mengingatkannya pada Nanao. Dan hari ini, dia berniat melepaskan kelinci itu karena kelinci itu terlihat sudah sembuh.

Namun, meskipun berkali-kali Takenomaru melepaskan kelinci tersebut, kelinci itu terus menerus kembali lagi ke kamar Takenomaru. Pemuda itu jelaslah merasa heran. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memelihara kelinci itu dan menamainya Nana-chan.

.

.

Sebulan sudah Takenomaru berteman dengan kelinci itu. Mereka kini bisa dibilang tak dapat terpisahkan. Saat tidur sekalipun, kini Takenomaru sering mengajak kelinci itu untuk tidur bersamanya. Didekapnya kelinci itu dengan lembut. Dielusnya perlahan dan ditengah kelembutan itu, Takenomaru pasti menggumam,'_Nanao,'_

Malam ini bulan dalam keadaan purnama. Takenomaru seperti biasa melakukan rutinitasnya bersama dengan sang kelinci. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hari itu. Saat ia mulai hanyut dalam alam mimpinya, ketika bulan benar-benar dalam keadaan purnama yang sempurna, kelinci itu tampak bersinar berkilauan. Cahayanya membuat mata Takenomaru silau. Pemuda itu lantas terbangung dan ternganga mendapati sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat walnut dengan sayap putih yang indah. Tubuhnya bercahaya dan gadis itu benar-benar seperti sosok Nanao Kaga.

"Na—Nanao?" Takenomaru mengucek kedua matanya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpi.

"Takenomaru-kun," panggil gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ba—Bagaimana kau bisa—?"

"Karena aku memiliki tetes air mata Maria, aku pun mendapat berhak untuk melakukan kontrak perjanjian. Aku akan bisa hidup kembali apabila telah mendapat ciuman dari seorang pria yang mencintaiku," terang gadis itu.

"Emh, maaf ya gara-gara aku, kau harus—"

"Sudahlah, Takenomaru-kun. Aku senang kok bisa mengenalmu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku justru merasa sangat bahagia telah merasakan rasanya mencintaimu,"

"Nanao," Perlahan Takenomaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nanao. Gadis itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya, begitu pun dengan Takenomaru. Pemuda itu kemudian menyentuh bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya. Tenang, lembut dan dalam. Tak ada rasa terburu-buru dan penuh perasaan. Keduanya kemudian mendesah merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak dapat terlukiskan. Dan perlahan-lahan, sayap yang berada di punggung Nanao mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya yang agak transparan kini mulai kembali seperti manusia dan Takenomaru dapat merasakan bibir gadis itu semakin kuat. Ciuman pun kemudian mereka lepaskan.

"Ta—Takenomaru," ujar Nanao dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Ia kemudian mengamati perubahan tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu yang telah menyadarinya sedari tadi.

"Ku rasa kini aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ku butuhkan," gumam Takenomaru. Nanao menatapnya dengan sedikit heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, setelah kau meninggal, aku merasa hidupku hampa dan kini aku mengerti, kehampaan itu hilang ketika kau kembali hadir di sisiku,"

"Eh, ja—jadi?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Nanao," Takenomaru kembali menikmati mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Nanao terlihat sedikit mendesah—ia tak siap dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Menikahlah denganku," lanjut pemuda itu. Nanao hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu bukan, sayang. Kau mau bukti?"

"Hm?"

Dan ciuman ketiga kembali mereka rasakan bersama.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
